1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form assembly for forming a roof slab, an eave, and a peripheral beam in a monolithic structure, and more particularly, to a form assembly mounted on upright walls of a housing frame for simultaneously forming the roof slab with the eave and the peripheral beam on the housing frame.
2. Description of the Background Art
A precast concrete roof slab is coupled to walls of a housing frame in order to build a concrete house. Although the precast concrete roof slab is simple in its construction, various parts, however, are needed when the precast concrete roof slab is coupled to the walls of the housing frame. Moreover, since the precast concrete roof slab is manufactured in a different location from the concrete house, it is very inconvenient to transfer the precast concrete roof slab to the location for the concrete house and to position the precast concrete roof slab onto the walls of the housing frame.
Otherwise, a concrete roof slab is formed with walls in a monolithic structure on a floor for building the concrete house. However, a complicated form structure is needed to build the monolithic structure of the concrete roof slab and the walls on the floor of the concrete house. Therefore, I have noticed that the conventional methods are not enough to provide a convenient and simple form structure in order to build a concrete house.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form assembly able to provide a simple and convenient form structure for forming a roof slab with an eave and a peripheral beam in a monolithic structure.
It is another object to provide a form assembly able to reduce construction time for forming a roof slab, an eave, and a peripheral beam on a housing frame structure.
It is yet another object to provide a form assembly able to form a monolithic roof slab preventing water leakage.
It is still another object to provide a form assembly capable of being detachably attached to upright walls of a housing frame structure to form a monolithic roof slab on the housing frame structure.
It is a further object to provide a form assembly able to provide a monolithic roof slab with a peripheral beam supporting the monolithic roof slab and an eave downwardly extended from the monolithic roof slab.
It is also an object to provide a form assembly able to form a peripheral beam enclosing an end portion of a housing frame structure for giving strength to a monolithic roof and eave structure.
These and other objects may be achieved by providing a form assembly attached to a housing frame structure in order to form a roof slab, an eave, and a peripheral beam in a monolithic structure. The housing frame structure includes pairs of upright columns, horizontal beams anchored on the upright columns, top beams placed on the horizontal beams, and a roof deck placed on the top beams as a roof formwork.
The form assembly includes an eave formwork attached to the upright columns to form the eave, the roof formwork of the roof deck to form a concrete roof slab, and a peripheral formwork disposed between the upright columns to be coupled both the eave formwork and the roof deck to form a peripheral beam which is disposed between the roof slab and the eave. The peripheral beam is placed on horizontal beams or on the upright column and encloses end portions of the top beams and the horizontal beams to support the eave and the roof slab. Covers having a plurality of holes are attached to the upper portions of the eave formwork and side plates in order to provide spaces into which the concrete is poured through the holes or a gap between the covers. The form assembly is detachably attached to the upright columns of a housing frame structure and includes an eave formwork and a peripheral formwork. The eave formwork is mounted on the upright columns while the peripheral formwork is disposed between columns to be coupled to the eave formwork. The peripheral beam is supported by the upright columns.